inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TsurugiFan16/Most Strongest Player Z InazumaSenki
Well finally Z can start. Now unlike V4 and the rest before that Z is different as it has some different rules. Rules: #'Z will last for one whole month.' #'Rounds will end on my time.' #'Every 4th Round will involve an aspect from the Danball Senki universe. (InazumaSenki)' #'Instead of the new Debate feature this blog involves the Debate feature and the old voting feature. ' #'This blog will have a Birthday Shout-out feature, simply send me a message on my talk page 2 dayz before your Birthday and tell me you ideal Round.' #'If ever someone comments with "has won this round completely" then I will end the Round as soon as possible.' #'There will be 30 Rounds.' #'You can Debate, Vote, Request and Shout-out in this blog.' Addictive Games: #'SnowyBoy - ☺ Pictures-Game ☻ ' #'Lordranged7 - Quiz!_What_do_they_have_the_same_with_each_other? V2 ' #'InazumaO - Which_episode_is_this_from? G2 ' #'HakkeKoshu - Who_is_this? (Blog_Game) ' #'Gwnomdatetkan - Hissatsu_Game ' #'Taha1921 - Best_Opening ' Round 1 (Keshin Armed Battle Royal) (Design + Battle Round) Matsukaze Tenma (4) Vs Tsurugi Kyousuke (1) Vs Beta (0) Vs Tsurugi Yuuichi (0) Vs'' ''Alpha (0) Vs Nishizono Shinsuke (0) Vs Shindou Takuto (0) Vs Hakuryuu (0) Vs Amemiya Taiyou (0) Winners: ''Matsukaze Tenma (Battle Winner) and Tsurugi Kyousuke (Design Winner)'' Birthday Shout-outs: ''None.'' Round 2 (Mixi Max Round) Fei Rune (0) Vs Beta (0) Winners: ''Draw!!!'' Shout-outs: ''None.'' Round 3 (Storyline Round) (SnowyBoy) Gouenji Shuuya (0) Vs Kidou Yuuto (0) Winner: ''Gouenji Shuuya'' Shout-outs: SnowyBoy Round 4 (InazumaSenki) Matsukaze Tenma (7) Vs Oozora Hiro (6) Winner: ''Matsukaze Tenma'' Shout-outs: Torch92 Round 5 (Mixi Max Round) (Design Round) Kyouryuu (3) Vs Oda Nobunaga (4) Winner: ''Oda Nobunaga'' Shout-outs: ''None.'' Round 6 (Team Triple Threat) Teikoku (2) Vs Shin Teikoku (2) Vs Teikoku (GO) (3) Winner: ''Teikoku (GO)'' Shout-outs: ''None.'' Round 7 (Mist Vs Hunter) Kirino Ranmaru (4) Vs Kariya Masaki (3) Winner: ''Kirino Ranmaru'' Shout-outs: ''None.'' Round 8 (InazumaSenki) (Hissatsu Round) God Wind (3) Vs Holy Lance (5) Winner: ''Holy Lance'' Shout-outs: ''None.'' Round 9 (Wind Vs Ice) Kazemaru Ichirouta (1) Vs Fubuki Shirou (0) Winner: ''Kazemaru Ichirouta'' Shout-outs: ''None.'' Round 10 (Storyline Round) Tobitaka Seiya (3) Vs Kogure Yuuya (2) ''' '''Winner: ''Tobitaka Seiya'' Shout-outs: ''None'' Round 11 (Manager Round) Sorano Aoi (3) Vs Kino Aki (4) Winner: ''Kino Aki'' Shout-out: ''None.'' Round 12 (InazumaSenki) Tsurugi Kyousuke (2) Vs Kaidou Jin (4) Winner: ''Kaidou Jin'' Shout-outs: ''None.'' Round 13 (Gouenji Vs Hiroto) (Hissatsu Round) Fire Tornado (6) Vs Ryuusei Blade (5) Winners: ''Fire Tornado'' Shout-outs: ''None.'' Round 14 (Beta Vs Kibayama) Shoot Command K02 (5) Vs Furinkazan Desrtroyer (5) Winner: ''Draw'' Shout-out: ''None.'' Round 15 (Kyousuke Vs Yuuichi) (First to 10 wins!) Devil Burst (1) Vs Soul Bringer (10+1) ''' '''Winner: ''Soul Bringer'' Shout-out: ''None.'' Round 16 (InazumaSenki) (Danball Senki Hissatsu Round) Holy Lance (2) Vs Lightning Lance (4) Winner: ''Lightning Lance '' Shout-out: ''None.'' Round 17 (Speed Vs Speed) (First to 10 wins!) Matsukaze Tenma (3) Vs Kazemaru Ichirouta (0) Category:Blog posts